


You & I

by witchfatale



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Zayn Malik - Freeform, idk what this is fml, rainy day, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchfatale/pseuds/witchfatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a rainy day and zayn has disappeared from the band once again thats about it tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & I

**Author's Note:**

> i lit haven't written smth since GCSE but today i was inspired by obviously you & i so here have this short shitty one shot

Dimly illuminated by the street lights fuzzing into power, the beach on this day was painted with cold colours and a wind even colder to match. The gentle thrashing of the waves upon the shore was almost therapeutic, as Zayn stepped gracefully along the boundary between sand and water. His shoes were rimmed with damp sand- another pair probably ruined from one of his countless disappearances. It was days like today that Zayn appreciated time to himself, away from everyone else and the world was calm. From a distance, he looked almost like a shadow, sweeping along the coast; his all-black ensemble consisting of a baggy sweater, skinny jeans ripped at the knee and his now sand covered, patent Doc Martens. Despite the sharp breeze, Zayn’s hair remained beautifully styled, windswept into place with a single strand falling to frame his face. He was the ethereal beauty in the violence of a stormy evening.   
Only his bandmate Liam was aware and understood about the times that Zayn liked to be by himself, and appearing in sight by the steps to meet him, his eyes wandered to watch Zayn as he moved; gently, smoothly and like a young god. Liam approached the coastline, and a warmth contrasting to the beaches atmosphere slowly flickered to a flame inside of him when Zayn turned; his burnt umber bambi eyes lighting up as Liam approached.   
‘Hey Leeyum.’ He spoke softly, in an almost hushed velvety tone. Liam’s lips curved into a smile and Zayn dipped his head, a subtle flush rising in his cheeks. Gripping the cuffs of his worn-down sweater in his shivering hands, he wrapped his arms round Liam’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug in which he was sure Liam could feel his heart beating loudly through his chest. He grinned as Liam buried his face in his hair- a tangle smelling vaguely of sea salt and hair product.   
Around them, the world seemed to slow seemingly to a complete standstill, leaving them infinite in the moment in which they shared.


End file.
